weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Predator 2 (game)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Predator 2 (game); ---- 1990-1992 Differences from film Lt.Mike Harrigan is able to collect an assortment of weaponry through the game but in a plot similiar with the film. Plot ---- A videogame adaptation of the film was released for the Sega Genesis console in 1992. The game was published by Acclaim through its Arena Entertainment label and developed by Teeny Weeny Games, Ltd. In the game players guide Lt. Mike Harrigan as he tracks the Predator through seven levels based on the film, while facing several drug gangs and rescuing civilian hostages before they fall prey to the alien hunter. Predator 2 was released on Sega Master System in 1991, Sega Game Gear, Sega Genesis in 1992, PC in 1990, and Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum in 1991. In the Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, DOS, ZX Spectrum versions the character is fixed as the screen scrolls, this version was published by Image Works and developed by Arc Developments. In the Sega Game Gear and Sega Master System versions you played in a 3rd-Person, Side-Scrolling, much like the Predator (game), this version was published by Arena Entertainment and developed by Teeny Weeny Games, Ltd. In the Sega Genesis version you played in a 3rd-Person Perspective, Isometric, this version was published by Arena Entertainment and developed by Teeny Weeny Games, Ltd. Gameplay ---- The game is played in a top-down perspective simulating a third person isometric view, with swarms of enemies who appear through one-way doors scattered throughout the levels. Lt. Harrigan has to contend with the Predator, both as a boss at the end of each level, and as a time limit. If the player takes too long to rescue a hostage, the Predator will blast the hostage with his tri-laser. Weapons include pistols, machine guns, shotguns and also a few highly-advanced Predator weapons like the net, the disc and the spear that the player can pick up and use. Each defeated gang member drops drugs that can be picked up and automatically sent off to the drug squad for points. No sounds or music from the film were used for the Genesis console but still scenes from the film introduced the levels, which included the streets of L.A., the rooftops, the main city subway, the slaughterhouse district and the predator ship. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- Lt.Mike Harrigan Maps ---- 7 levels including; Streets of L.A. Rooftops Main city subway Slaughterhouse district Predator ship Weapons ---- Bombs, Grenades, Knife, Pistols, Machine Guns, Shotguns, Net, Disc and Spear. Equipment ---- Enemies ---- Predators, Gang Members Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Acclaim Entertainment was an American video game developer and publisher. It developed, published, marketed and distributed interactive entertainment software for a variety of hardware platforms, including Sega's Mega Drive/Genesis, Saturn, Dreamcast, and Game Gear, Nintendo's NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance, Sony's PlayStation and PlayStation 2, Microsoft's Xbox, and, to a lesser extent, personal computer systems and arcade games. It also released video games for the Sega Master System in Europe. Acclaim Entertainment formally Arena Entertainment. Konami is famous for popular video game series such as Castlevania, Contra, Dance Dance Revolution, Gradius, Frogger, Suikoden, Metal Gear, Pro Evolution Soccer, Silent Hill and Yu-Gi-Oh!. The 2012 purchase and absorption of Hudson Soft resulted in the addition of several other popular franchises, including Adventure Island, Bloody Roar, Bomberman, Far East of Eden and Star Soldier. Konami is the fifth-largest gaming company in the world by revenue. Image Works was a publishing label of video games publisher Mirrorsoft created in 1988. The first two games published under the Image Works label were Fernandez Must Die and Foxx Fights Back. Until the demise of Mirrorsoft in 1992, games were published on ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, C64, Amiga, Atari ST, PC as well as others platforms. Image Works briefly traded under the name 'Imagiworks' and used the slogan 'Believe in the power of imagination'; the label reverted to 'Image Works' and dropped the slogan after a poor write-up from most critics. Developers ---- Arc Developments was mainly responsible for ports of popular games to new platforms, although they have released some orginal titles as well, but to no great acclaim. Teeny Weeny Games, Ltd. The producer of this project and various other staff bought a majority shareholding and took over the company. Teeny Weeny Games closed a year later. Perfect Entertainment was a British computer game producer, which ceased production in 1999. It was created in 1994 as a result of a name change from Perfect 10 Productions, a company previously known as Beam Software (UK). Awards ---- Releases ---- Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, DOS, ZX Spectrum, Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear and Sega Master System. Reception ---- ACE: Advanced Computer Entertainment 45 (Jun 1991)70% Amiga Action 22 (Jul 1991)78% Amiga Action 23 (Aug 1991)N/A Amiga Format 23 (Jun 1991)81% Amiga Magazine 17 (Sep - Oct 1992)N/A Amiga Power 2 (Jun 1991)53% References Citations Predator 2 (video game) Footnotes category:Video games Category:Predator 2 (games)